The Last Silver Dragon
by Nui Loa
Summary: A story that came about after my friend told me about a school assignment she had recieved.
1. The Silver Dragon

My story is for all butI do not want to get any reviews from those who do not understand it. If you don't understand my profile has the explaination. This story is a cross of several stories, Lord of the Rings, Quest for Camelot, Free Willy to name a few. No body likes to be flamed, be respectful please. Everyone has a mind of their own.

* * *

A Dragon's Tale

A young she-elf walked quietly and swiftly through an open field. She was not alone, for her sister followed behind shortly. The two surprisingly were on a hunting trip. The eldest then stopped eyeing the edge of a forest. They were far from home.

"What is it ''Jaws?"

"A deer lay just at the edge in the thicket. We are downwind and perfect position for the death shot. It hasn't spotted us yet, but we must stay down out of sight"

The two notched their bows with arrows. Then took aim at the unwary buck that was not eating the thick grass that lined the forest. Celebanc fired her bow first and hit her mark. The deer bucked and took off into the forest.

"AFTER IT!" yelled Celebanc. The two jumped up and ran after it. They got to the forest and then stopped. The deer had continued on through the forest.

"I am going no further ''Jaws"

"I am not going back to Mirkwood and to Adar and grandpa empty handed"

"That is the Forbidden Forest Celebanc; I will not go any further than this"

"Then you can go home and tell Ada you failed. Or you can stay right here and wait for me. Either way I am not going home without that stag. Are you going to come with me or not?"

She sighed "Okay Celebanc but you are going to regret this if something happens"

"Don't worry I will take all of the blame," she started humming the 'Jaws theme song.

"'Jaws that song gives my stomach the willies, could you please stop?"

"If you stop calling me 'Jaws then maybe I will"

* * *

Meanwhile back at their home in Mirkwood, their spoiled stepsister was getting all of their father's attention.

"I wonder how my sisters are fairing on their little hunt," said the spoiled brat.

"Ai, they are probably are getting into more mischief than they are catching anything" answered Legolas.

"Those two have been gone for two days milord, should we send out a search party for them?" asked the head of security.

"Those two have dragon blood in them; I think they can look after themselves. What do you think Ada?"

"Aye, they do, ield-nin but they are still vulnerable none the less. Go ahead and send out a search party for my children."

The elf bowed and left to assemble the search party for the two princesses.

"Ada, why in Middle Earth, do you worry about my two sisters? They can take care of themselves fairly well."

"They are still your sister Malthenolas, even if they have a different mother than you, they are still apart of the family."

Malthenolas could do nothing but agreed with him.

* * *

Malthenolas: Goldenleaf.

My friend got an assignment to take a book and write themselves into it. On one terribly boring day I took the idea and wrote myself into the Lord of the Rings, this is before the Fellowship and whatcame to my mind. This is just the beginning. I understand the world of writing is tough. just to let you know,I did not get this corrected and every timeI try to get my respectful teacher to read it he is too busy. I would ask you not to bother with my storyline,I do not own any of the Tolkien characters. I do own the silver-dragon and they will not be around for long. At the endthe last sequalSilverjaws leaves.


	2. Going Home

Dare you speak correction to a dragon. Do not bother sending me correction feedback, I will breathe my firey breath on them and watch them go up in smoke. Tell me the goodness of it not the badness of it. Remember it is not the best idea to flame a dragon that comes from the ocean.

* * *

Going Home

The two sisters continued on their way through the Forbidden Forest. They soon found a wounded stag. The deer immediately took off but did not escape Beregsigil's arrow.

"Good one Sis, that shot will certainly make Adar proud,"

"Oh 'Jaws shut up, we now have to decide on how we are going to get the deer out of here,"

"I'll carry him on my back,"

"And what will you tell Ada when dislocate your neck carrying something three times your weight?"

"I did daddy to put food on the table,"

"OH you are unbelievable 'Jaws. Do you have any idea of what Adar is going to say to that?" asked Beregsigil as Celebanc slung the deer over her shoulder.

"Ada would say anything to it. And please my dear sister, please stop calling me 'Jaws. I cannot see why Ada gave me that gruesome name anyhow."

"Ada did not give you that name it was a name both Nanneth and Adar chose to call you. Any ways, we did it Celebanc. By all means Adar will be proud of us. What do you saw we take that creepy tune and make it our theme song?" she started humming the 'Jaws theme song.

"Beregsigil if you start that song now then I will use it against your heart for it."

"Sorry." They continued on their way out of the Forbidden Forest.

They traveled on through the night, knowing their father was probably worried about them. Suddenly a howl broke the silence.

"Adar is going to be so angry with you Celebanc. He always said traveling at night was dangerous."

"Shut your mouth about this. I am not afraid of a pack of wolves. Do not forget who we are. The last of the Celeb-amlug (silver-dragons)," said Celebanc with much determination in her voice.

"Oh Celebanca, sometimes you are so complicating to understand. Even if we are half dragon, we are still vulnerable,"

"Not me, did not you know that our dragon species gave me a second name to go by. They did not call me Ironjaws for nothing." She said and lunged at a wolf with her dragon teeth bared. The wolves jumped and howled with fear of her. "ARRR, no body picks on this peredhil. The dragon the flows in my veins is a vicious one."

"ATTACK," cried someone in the shadows and within minuets Celebanc and Beregsigil where surrounded by Silvan elves on horse back. "Protect the princesses," called one of them.

The elves chased the off the wolves, then the group reformed and the Marchwarden rode forward. "Your father is deeply worried for your safety princesses."

"Might I have your name soldier," asked Celebanc.

"For you are not recognized as a wood elf from Mirkwood,"

"I am Haldir; the Mirkwood Marchwarden is ill and was unable to lead the search for you two. I am from Lothlorien. Now come we must see you two safely back to Mirkwood." He said and motioned for two guards to bring forth two horses.

One of the horses was a pure white unicorn that was a gift from Saruman the White (before he turned to evil). The other horse was a black stallion with strips of gold in the mane and tail. Not most elves rode black horses but this stallion was a gift to Beregsigil from the dragons before the departed to the ocean.

They rode on towards Mirkwood, Celebanc began sing one of the many dragon songs that she knew (The end credit song from Free Willy).

"That song always gets me right in the heart," said Beregsigil

"It gets me right in the heart too sis. I'll I want is freedom, freedom from the fences, freedom from the cages, and freedom from every palace rule…

Freedom from being a princess," they said together

"Oh stop your complaining you two, things will look better for you trust me. Count your blessings. You have a father that loves you and a home. It could be worse than this," said Haldir.

"A storm is coming Haldir, do you want to stop," said Beregsigil.

"Nonsense young peredhil, it is just the dead of night," he spoke too soon for there came a down pour.

"Still think it is the dead of night?"

"No, let us stop and make shelter," called Haldir.

"No Haldir. I am not stopping; no down pour or rain is going to stop me from making my Adar proud," exclaimed Celebanc.

"Oh no, Silver don't go there," said Haldir.

"Why not, it is my duty to bring food home to the King and Prince and Princess. If I don't get this here buck home now, I am dead meat.

"Your father loves you Silver, just the way you are. He would rather have you home safe and sound, than falling off of your horse from exhaustion," said Haldir

"He is right you know," said Beregsigil

"Whose side are you on?" asked Celebanc.

"I am on both sides 'Jaws, but he is right. Adar will be seriously angry if you do this," said Beregsigil in a commanding voice.

Celebanc stared at her then gently kicked the unicorn into a gallop. Beregsigil watched her ride into the darkness.


	3. Hyperactive Princess

Nothing new, same as before.

* * *

A Princess with a Hip Hop Heart

Celebanc rode through the gates of Mirkwood. Feeling a little hyper she jumped off of her horse and walked the rest of the way up to the stables, stopping every now and then to talk to someone.

"I am back in the high love again. Getting back into the hip hop grove of things," she said with a hip hop voice.

When she was first brought to Mirkwood, the elves there did not seem to like her, then she spiced up her mood and the elves had a major change of heart.

"Hey Silverjaws, how ya doin' girl," said a she-elf.

"Let us get this party started now girls. With my new style of life girl I am doing great," answered Silverjaws.

She headed up to the Palace with the buck draped over her shoulder. She entered and placed the buck down in front of the King.

"How is this buck gramps, nice points on his antlers, and a big boy too? Think I could have his head for a trophy?" said Celebanc.

"Well done my grandchild. This buck will certainly feed the family. Yes you may have his head for a trophy; I will have the butler take care of it. Go now and rest, for my heart tells me you have traveled non stop with out rest, unless you want to go show your father the deer," said King Thranduil.

"Thank you grandfather, I don't want to carry that buck around anymore but I do want to go and see my father," she answered.

"Leave the buck here and go get him. I know he will want to see your kill, my Peredhil edhil-lúg (elf-dragon) granddaughter," he said and let her go.

Malthenolas sat at her father's desk watching him work and combing her golden hair.

"Malthenolas, why don't you go out and play, I have a lot of work to do, and it will not get done any fast if you sit there," said Legolas.

"Yes Adar, but I really do not feel like playing at all. Would you suggest something else," she answered.

"Well why not go horse back riding through the woods for a while or go watch for your sisters," he suggested.

"Okay Adar, I hope you get your work done," she said and headed out of the room but ran straight into a running, hyper Silverjaws.

"LOOK OUT SISTER," Celebanc yelled as she just twisted to avoid hitting her full on.

"OH CELEBANC, YOU PITHETIC, HYPERACTIVE ELF DRAGON! YOU KNOW THE RULES OF THE PALACE! HOW DARE YOU RUN THROUGHT THE HALLS AT TOP SPEED! YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE!" she yelled right back.

"Sorry sis, I am just really excited. I got a really big buck this time. He has a lot of point and forks on his antlers. I came to get Adar to come and see it," she said.

"Alright, but I have a lot of work to do so I cannot be off task for very long," said Legolas

Silverjaws then showed him the large buck with much pride showing.

"Well done Silverjaws, I am proud off you. You are truly going to rule the ocean when the time comes," he said with pride in his voice.

"Silverjaws where is your sister?" asked Thranduil. Wildknife entered the room at that moment

"Wildknife had an accident, she melted from the rain storm," said Silverjaws.

"Ha, ha, ha, you are a comic genius," said Wildknife.

"Wildknife, Silverjaws I am glad you are home safe. Go and wash up children and tonight we feast for your successful hunt. Thank you Haldir, you rode out on such short of notice to rescue my children, please stay for the feast," said Legolas.

"Thank you Prince Legolas, but I must get back to Lothlorien, they will need me back," answered Haldir.

"Very well, have a safe ride home," said Legolas. Silverjaws and Wildknife left the room to get cleaned up.


	4. Wanting Freedom

Do me a favor and don't review until you are done reading the story.

* * *

A Cavern of Crystal

Silverjaws walked quietly through Mirkwood. It was three weeks since her successful hunt and she was in a peaceful mood for a change. She made her way to a small cavern. The cavern was filled with crystalline stalactites and stalagmites, soda straws flowed from the roof, it glittered with beauty that only came from years of formation. Water dripped from the roof forming new formations. Small pools of water contained small cave pearls. Small salamanders that live in the cave rested on the smooth floor.

She came to a marble stalagmite and rested her hand on it. "My cavern home alone holds more beauty than all of the dwarf caves combined. This cavern continues to create treasures that must never be touch by pick or shovel. Marble, steel, crystal, cave pearls and all assortments of minerals grow here in this one cave," she said quietly.

She continued on through the cave.

As she made her way to the back of the cavern she started wondering how long her father would keep her in Mirkwood. She always longed to be free and wished he would release her. "Once again I long for freedom, to walk out of these woods and never return. How can I get my father to see my desire? How can he not see I suffer to be free?" she said quietly.

A small salamander sat at her feet looking up at her with no sign of sympathy. "Must you look at me that way? You have do not know what it is like to live in a cage, to be fenced in, far from the cave you dwell in," she said and the salamander slowly walked away.

She slowly looked around the cave, enjoying the moment of freedom that she had. She looked out a small crack in the wall and noticed it was getting dark. "I will be un able to get home before Mirkwood becomes dark and dangerous. Spiders will be coming out now by the hundreds." She turned to a naturally made crystalline chair and sat down. Thinking again how she would get her freedom. She transformed into a dragon a walked back to the entrance to the cavern.

She reached the entrance and peered out. "The moon shines brightly tonight Silverjaws," said a familiar voice.

"Ada I didn't, I mean, how did you find me," she said with much shock.

"I went for a walk through the forest after diner, looking for you and found this cave I was about to go inside but I saw something moving inside and thought better. Seeing as how it was you though I felt more comfortable," he said.

"The night time is dangerous in the forest Adar, please come inside, but do not touch any of the formations," she said and led him back through the cave.

"This cave is gorgeous," said Legolas looking around.

"I plan to keep it that way. I am glad we have some quiet time together, I need to talk to you about something," she said.

"Yes, about what?" he asked and continued to look around.

"Father I need you to pay attention to me, this is very important," she said.

"Okay go ahead," he replied turning his attention to her. She motion for him to sit on a soft bed of moss that had started growing inside the cavern. They sat down facing each other.

"Ada, I do not want to live in the palace anymore. I wish to live my life free and in the wild, like a dragon should," she said with a sincere voice.

"Well that is nice my child but I am afraid I cannot let you go. It is written in the law of Mirkwood that all royal members until married must remain in the Palace," he said.

"Can I earn my freedom from the palace life? What must a royal elf do to get out of the palace and never have to return?" she asked.

"Well you either have to be well over your age to be able to leave the palace, have outstanding citizenship, or you can talk to the King and sign an agreement form that states what you will do to earn your freedom. Or you can do a very devastating crime and be banished from the realm," he said.

"I'll talk with the King. I just hope we can work out a short term agreement," she said.

That night they slept on the moss. Silverjaws stayed awake looking out of a large crack in the ceiling of the cave. "The star of Draco shines brightly in the night sky. The souls of my ancestors are watching over the land tonight," she whispered.

* * *

Morning came and the two headed out of the cavern. They made their way up to the palace and Silverjaws made an appointment to see the King.

"Come my Granddaughter, tell me what troubles you," he said. She entered the room and sat in the chair across from his desk.

"I wish to make an agreement to release me from being forced to live my life in the palace," she said.

"Ah I see, you want freedom just like your sister. She came in also looking to make an agreement. You are of a good enough age Silver that I am willing to work out an agreement. What do you have in mind?" he said.

"Well I am a dragon and can do many things with my dragon powers, perhaps I can use them to solve people's problems," she said.

"That sounds reasonable enough. When can you start?" he asked and wrote down the agreement on two agreement forms.

"As soon as possible," she answered. He handed the agreement slips and the quill to her so she could sign her name. She signed her name in English, Elvish and both forms of Dragonish on both slips.

"Good, I will see what problems will need your assistance," he took one of the forms and let her keep the other.

"Will do my grandfather, I will be very glad to start and thank you. After all it is a silver-dragon's instinct to help the damsels in distress." Her eyes flared with bright happiness.


	5. How to Get Rid of a Naughty Elf Dragon

Don't hurt me please. I am a teenager.

* * *

Out of the Firing Pan and Into the Fire

Silverjaws got her first job in no time. She was to help a farmer with a crop problem. He was having a very weak harvest and was unable to pay off a debt. She flew over his crop and sprinkled her magic all over it and the fruit immediately started sprouting.

"THANK YOU GOOD DRAGON," cried the farmer with joy.

She smiled happily and sailed away. She flew down to her magic room. A cauldron sat over a fire in the middle and there were hundreds of shelves with spell books, potions books, dragon magic books and many other books, while other shelves contained hundreds of ingredients, bottles, a wand, crystals, minerals, scales, a torch stand and a fire ring for boiling small concoctions and dragon dust ingredients. She walked around the cauldron to a book that was opened. She picked the book up and walked around the room taking down ingredients and placing them on a table.

Once the ingredients were gathered she slipped away to get the last ingredient, a dragon egg 5 hours away from hatching. She placed the egg on the table and started mixing the ingredients as the recipe said to.

The concoction was made up and she placed the now 2 hours away from hatching dragon egg into the mixture. She watched the egg for it to move and hatch. She pulled the egg out of the concoction wearing rubber gloves and set it on the table. The egg slowly started to shake and the creature started cracking out.

The creature finally pushed it way out and sat on the table looking around. It was four legged, wingless, with a narrow snout, three claws on the hands and feet, and a terrible looking claw on the feet. It was about twelve inches long and eight inches high.

Silverjaws turned to another book and flipped it open. She turned to a page and started gathering ingredients for the concoction. Once she gathered them she mixed them together, took an eyedropper and filled it up. She gave the concoction to the creature and it grew to its full size, although it was the same age the creature was as strong as an adult and just as deadly.

"Shastsy I welcome you to my world," she said to the creature. It cawed in response to her and bobbed its head. "My first Velociraptor, you were borne from dragon egg and magic. I gave you life, it is time you return the favor and serve me," she said and the Velociraptor made a purring sound. Silverjaws smiled and nodded to the creature.

"CELEBANC, LUNCH TIME!" called her grandfather from the palace. She cocked her head to listen then she pulled a dead deer from a closet and gave it to the raptor to eat. "Do not touch anything else while I am gone," she said and left.

Silverjaws ran up to the palace to meet her father at the door. "You are late ield-nin (my daughter) come lunch is waiting," said Legolas.

She followed him into the palace to find it completely decorated with ribbons, "What is the occasion Adar?" she asked "YOUR BIRTHDAY OF COURSE!" everyone shouted.

"My birthday is not till next week," she said without any hint of surprise.

"Adar and grandpa are leaving for a meeting in Rivendale and will not be around for you birthday so they decided to celebrate it today," said Wildknife.

"Oh well that explains a lot," she said and sat down at the table. "You failed at surprising me though I could sense all of you. I sense a wizard is around however yet I do not see him," she replied with a quiet, calm voice.

A man with a long beard and dressed in grey stepped forward. "I am the wizard you sense Silverjaws," he said.

Silverjaws had received many gifts from all of the realms as well as cards from all of the leaders and kings. One card she got was from the dwarf, Balin, saying this 'Silverjaws, I fully welcome you kind to our halls. The dwarves here in Moria have worked with the silver-dragons before they left. We are glad to know that not all of them are gone. You alone will have access to all of our treasure. After all you are the last of a magnificent race of dragon.' She smiled softly and placed the card on the table.

"Silverjaws, all of the cards you have received have all said that you are the last of a magnificent race, yet we are blood sisters why are they singling you out. I don't like that at all," said Wildknife.

"It is Silverjaws' birthday Wildknife; you will probably get cards saying the same when it is your birthday. Besides you can so much as wield a single magic spell," said Malthenlas.

She received many books of spells and potions, more ingredients for potions, and treasures of gold, silver, jewels, and diamonds. She ate, talked, and played games for awhile then her grandfather handed her a piece of parchment. She read it slowly, it was a list of problems that some of the elves were having. "I didn't want to leave without you having assignments," said Thranduil.

"I shall see to these problems immediately," she answered. He nodded and left the room to pack his bag.

'Well this will be fun,' she thought to herself and stood to go out to her magic room.

"Shastsy baby how are you doing," she said when she arrived at the room. Shastsy had made himself comfortable on a cushion and looked like he would fall asleep.

"Well looks like you are doing okay, I must see to some problems now so keep low and out of sight," she said. She sent out her falcon to get the first person.

The elf came to the magic room, "Come in and tell me why it is that you want my help to get your girlfriend to like you more," said Silverjaws.

"She is not really my girlfriend, I just would really like to go out with her but I don't think I am attractive enough," answered the elf.

"You must understand that you will be dealing with dark magic should I go through with this. It requires that you do something in return or the magic will not work and might backfire," she said, which in truth was a lie to get him to fail.

"Yes I understand fully the danger of magic," he answered with a shaky voice.

"Very well," she pulled out a book and looked up a spell. She found the one she was looking for, one to explained her army of dinosaurs and would do a mind control on the elf. She looked at her ingredients and noticed she was out of one essential ingredient. "I need you, yourself to go and get me a specific toadstool; it grows on a specific tree in the forest. You must do this if the concoction is to be a permanent transformation. Sign my scroll of agreement and then you will find the tree on the eastern border of the forest, it will have yellow flowers with purple leaves," she said and the elf signed it and was fully entwined into his doom.

The elf returned three hours later with the toadstool and Silverjaws brewed the potion and had him drink it. "The potion will start working in the morning. Tomorrow go and see your girl," she said. In truth the potion started taking immediate effect after three days. The elf then left not knowing he had been fooled.

Several days had passed and Silverjaws had fooled nearly a hundred elves into taking concoctions that would make them hers to control. The king was due to return and word that Silverjaws was a magic fraud had spread through the forest to all of the elves.

The king had passed through the gate of Mirkwood with Legolas riding next to him. He stopped and looked around sensing something was amiss.

Two young elflings where playing together when a third elfling joined them telling them of a problem he was having with his older brother. His parents had passed away and he was now being taken care of by his brother. "I cannot get my brother to understand me, he is so complicating to work with, I wish I could just fly away or become invisible," he said.

The king sighed softly he had known the boys parents and was deeply sorry for the boy. Suddenly two sly creatures emerged from the shadows. They were two large Compys, named Rufus and Haithy.

"Poor child, poor unfortunate child, he has a very big problem," said Rufus.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"We represent someone with great power," answered Haithy.

"Somebody who can help you," replied Rufus.

"Someone who can make all of your dreams come true," said Haithy

"Silverjaws has great power,"

"The witch, I don't trust her, she was the one who killed my parents,"

"Suit yourself, we was only trying to help," Said Haithy

We hope you find a way to sprout wings," said Rufus.

"Wait, take me to her," said the boy, his friends jumped up and grabbed him.

"No mellon she is a demon, a monster, you take her potion and she destroy you just like your parents," said the older of the two.

"Then you can go and tell my brother," he said.

The king realized that he had left a magician unsupervised and she had gone too far. He immediately rode up to the palace and assembled the guards to ride with him to Silverjaws' magic room. Legolas went with them to see the disaster his daughter had created.

Silverjaws sat in her study with her many pets, the elves that had fallen to her will. The boy entered the room. "Come in, you seek my magic and my potions to escape from your brothers hold," she said and the boy stopped.

"How did you know my problem?" he asked. Two raptors blocked his escape from the room.

"My dear boy, I see all things that happen in these woods," Silverjaws answered. "So what is it that you would like me to do to help you. I can turn you into a bird, a bat, a dragon, a flying fish, a hippogriff, a griffin anything you would like," she said.

"I am not sure I would really want your help. You have been known to kill your patients," he replied.

"I never kill my patients, they fail to fulfill their part in the spell and just disappear. Magic is dangerous and black magic is even more dangerous. Most of my clients come to me and ask me to perform black magic. They fail to do their part in it and they lose their proper form," she said.

The boy stood, looking at her. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"I will give you my word," she said. The door burst open and the royal guard surrounded her.

Her grandfather stepped in the room followed by her father. "Silverjaws you are under arrest for treason, murder, and using dark magic to gain control of the forest," said Thranduil.

"Tie her up in chains and don't let her near the potions wall," said Legolas. The guards did as they were told.

Her pets immediately fled the room and ran away through the forest. Silverjaws was taken up to the palace. By then all of the elves had gathered to inform the King of her evil doings.

After the King listened to all of the elves complaints he turned to Silverjaws. "This is how you would serve me. I agreed to give you freedom after you helped me solve my people's problems and you went against your word. With my back turned you would use that time to stab me," Thranduil said and a guard member entered the room with a scroll.

"Milord I found this in her magic room," he said and handed it to Legolas. Legolas read it over and the long list of names and elves who had agreed with the trade of services. Each name had a check by it. Legolas handed the scroll to his father. "Adar I believe there are more elves that were lost to her dark magic," he said. Thranduil read it over. When he finished he looked up at her with much anger.

"You are banished from this realm. You will be taken to the border of the forest and you will never return here again," said Thranduil.

She was taken away and was thrown out of the forest. "Do not worry about me, I have always wanted freedom. Now I have it and a few hundred friends waiting for me in the Forbidden Forest," she said after the elves had left.

She turned and headed for her new home in the Forbidden Forest.


	6. Containing a Magical Dragon in a Magical...

I would like to keep it 'no comments from the Peanut Gallery'.

* * *

The Forbidden Forest

Silverjaws had taken to her new home well. The forest itself had gained the reputation of being haunted and Silverjaws had found the forest was quiet safe.

Silverjaws had made a new potion that would allow the dinosaurs to have some humanoid abilities like walking more up right, flexible, and have speech. The dinosaur species that took the potion were Velociraptor, Compys, Pachycephalosaur, Dylophasaurus, and Dynanicaus but only half of the population took the potion. The Velociraptors that did not take the potion became steeds for getting around.

The Humanoid Dinosaurs built houses in the trees to live in, made weapons, and made dinosaur riding equipment. Silverjaws was well pleased with the change. She had ambushers placed along the road through the forest. With her magic they had become extremely sophisticated.

Years had passed and not a single elf had seen Silverjaws in Mirkwood since her banishment. Many of them wondered where she had gone and some of the young elves had gone looking for but ran into trouble. None of them found her.

Thranduil was not concerned about it though. He knew she had kept to her banishment and had stayed out of Mirkwood.

The dwarves had gotten word of her banishment and were not pleased with her. They had called for a Council Meeting with the realms to come to decision as to make sure she did not use dark magic for evil purposes again. All of the realms attended and the meeting was held in Rivendale.

"First of all things before we come to any decision we must find out were she has gone. We cannot prevent any evil doing if we do not know were she hides," said Balin.

"I agree, where would a banished elf/dragon that desired freedom, peace and power go to live? Most dragons do not like being bothered so she would hide where no body travels. Somewhere that would have a reputation for darkness, but not where goblins or orcs would live. Somewhere that was naturally cursed, not by a dark evil being," said Saruman.

"That is easy enough to answer. The Forbidden Forest is well known for the curses that flow from it. That forest has a reputation of holding mutated creatures. The ground there is alive, it is set with nature's booby traps, and if you do not watch your feet you could be swallowed up whole by the ground. The trees there have brains; they could swipe you off your feet with a swat of their branches. The plants if disturbed wake up and attack you. It is a paradise for Silverjaws," said a 45 year old Aragorn. Everyone nodded, all agreeing that the Forbidden Forest was the place to start looking.

"Once we find her though how are we going to keep her contained? She will have a whole forest at her magical command," said Gandalf.

The room went silent for long minuets. Everyone was stumped. The Elledan piped up. "Would we have to keep her contained? She will sense us but we could leave the forest knowing that is were she lives. Galadriel can keep an eye on her from Lothlorien. If anything goes amiss in the forest she could send out word and we would be ready," he suggested.

"That sounds like a logical plan. Now we must summon ever able bodied Ranger to search the forest. I think a ranger will have a better chance surviving that forest than any other being," said Elrond.

The meeting ended and Aragorn left to gather rangers to search the Forbidden Forest. Elrond sent a messenger to Lothlorien to tell Galadriel the plan. Legolas planned to travel with Aragorn into the forest. He had wondered what had become of his daughter and he would be sorely surprised when he met her.


	7. The Dangerous Road, The Forbidden Forest...

Reviews, no thank you. I don't like them, my world is cruel enough.

* * *

The Dangerous Road, the Forbidden Forest, the Realm of Silverjaws

Aragorn and Legolas rode up to the Forbidden Forest. They stopped and looked up at the trees. "This forest makes me uneasy," said Aragorn. They continued on finding their way to a paved road.

They rode down hoping it would give them some leeway as to the mystery of the banished elf/dragon.

Legolas kept looking around at the trees, becoming unwary about the forest. "This forest has eyes. I can feel it," he said. Suddenly Aragorn was knocked off of his horse by a Humanoid Velociraptor. Legolas jumped off of his horse just as another jumped at him. Aragorn grabbed the raptor as it tried to attack him again. Legolas pulled his bow on the other.

"Who is your master, lizard?" Aragorn asked with anger.

"My master, our master is the silver one who runs the forest. All creatures here bend to its will," the Raptor answered.

"Who is the silver one? What is its name?" Legolas asked.

"The one they call Excalibur, the beast of the forest, leader of dinosaurs, rider of unicorns, fire breather, and tail whipper," answered the other Raptor.

"I will only ask you again beast, what is the beast's name? Answer me with a proper name," said Aragorn.

"Her name is Celebanc Silverjaws. She has lived in the forest for the past three years. She is the commander of the forest, the queen, the last silver dragon, our mother,"

"She gave us a home, she gave us a life, and she is our guardian angle. She is both elf and dragon, but now and days you can only view her as a Humanoid dragon," said the other raptor.

"Take us to her," Legolas commanded who now had his raptor by the neck.

"No sir, you must understand, she will see no one," responded the raptor.

Aragorn started dragging the raptor he had in his grasp. "I do not obey orders from creatures like you," he said releasing the raptor and Legolas did the same. The raptors walked along with them trying to change their minds. They broke into the clearing of the forest where the dinosaur town lay. Silverjaws stood talking to one of the Humanoid Dylophasaurus' in front of what looked like the Tree-palace.

"Silverjaws, these here intruders wish to speak with you," called the raptor that had been held be Aragorn. Silverjaws looked over at them. She grunted with displeasure of the circumstances.

"Silverjaws my daughter," Legolas said. She glared at him with anger.

"You have crossed the borders of the Forbidden Forest. Had my raptors not found you first, you might not have survived. This forest is dangerous," she said.

She led them into the Tree-palace and motioned for them to sit down.

"What brings you to my realm?" she asked.

"We would ask that you not use dark magic for evil purposes. The dwarves ask of this. They trusted you, now they are enraged at your banishment. They fear you will try to destroy them," said Aragorn.

"They were not kidding when they called me a witch. The elves that fell to my offers are still alive, each and every one of them. In fact you have already met and seen a few of them. The raptors that brought you to me were two of them and the Dylophasaurus that I was talking to is another," she said.

"What are you talking about? All of those elves that were written on that scroll were transformed into those monsters," said Legolas with much anger.

"Aye, they were. They are not monsters though, par say, they are dinosaurs. Many of them have grown fearful of life outside the forest," she answered.

"Silverjaws, you are being watched by Lady Galadriel. Should you plan war, or use dark magic for dark purposes we will know it. Everyone grows uneasy about you. Each of the realms are preparing for war against you should you attempt to harm them. Gondor, Rohan, Rivendale, Lothlorien, and all of the dwarf lands are preparing. The wizards are watching your every move. They will counter everything that you do," said Aragorn.

"All this talk of Elves, Men, Dwarves and Wizards…will frighten my people. They are terrified of life outside the forest and with good reason. For your own safety you should leave my kingdom tonight…Shastsy see them safely to the border," she said.


	8. Silverjaws is Put to Rest

For those who have flamed me, reviewed me and tried to turn me away from writing you have failed. I welcome myself to the world of writing. Publicity these days. My story hardly suits the reader who hates dragons. Silverjaws will return one last time and then she will return to the sea. Middle Earth gives her a very fond farwell for ten years. A better explanation will be put up on my profile. Do not review if you do not understand.

* * *

Silverjaws is Put to Rest

Legolas returned to Mirkwood after he and Aragorn got out of the Forbidden Forest and Aragorn returned to Imladris.

"ADA, Ada, you are back, tell me what happened? Did you see Silverjaws, did you find my sister?"

"She is fine Wildknife, Silverjaws lives in the Forbidden Forest with some of her friends,"

"I am I hearing you wrong or did you say the Forbidden Forest," asked Thranduil who stepped into the foyer.

"No Father you heard me right. Silverjaws has returned to the former land of the Silver-dragons,"

"Ada, could tell us more about the silver-dragons. Why do people praise them so?"

"Well my daughter, years ago the land was dark and treacherous. Morgorth commanded dragons know as the black dragon of the Withered Heath. Middle Earth was doomed, with him controlling the many deadly beasts of the world. All hoped and prayed that a new beast would awaken to counter the spreading danger of Mordor. One day the constellation Draco shone brightly, more than ever. The small bay near the White City of Gondor bubbled and sparkled. Out of the water came the watery forms of the first silver dragon. Stars reigned down on the forms from Draco and the silver-dragons emerged and bended to the will of Gondor. Morgorth was sorely defeated, these dragons could not only breathe fire but they could squirt water with amazing force," said Legolas.

"While the Silver-Dragons live, Gondor became invisible, sharing the Silver-dragons strength. After Morgorth was defeated the Silver-Dragons abandoned Gondor and fled to the Forbidden Forest. As you may know it was not known the Forbidden Forest before then. It was quite safe to travel through. Magic rubbed off of the dragons and onto the forest around them transforming the once safe to travel place into a death forest of destructive trees and flowers," said Thranduil.

"When Sauron and the rings of power came in, the Silver-dragons wanted nothing to do with the war so they fled back to the ocean. They were never seen again until you two emerged," said Legolas.

"They say that Silver-dragons can turn invisible with the cosmic powers that they hold, which is another reason why Morgorth could not defeat them. He could never see them coming," said Thranduil.

"Who would ever think that a silver-dragon would turn against us?" said Goldenleaf.

* * *

Back at the forbidden forest, Silverjaws had destroyed her elven form and was now a full blood dragon.

Now nobody seemed to bother with her. The inhabitants of her realm just seemed to disappear. The forest itself seemed to fall asleep.

"For the next few years my kingdom will sleep, what more do we have to work for. Nobody knows what we are living for and it should stay that way,"

Silverjaws turned off the lights of the forest and fell into the darkness where she would go into a hibernation sleep for ten years.


End file.
